In The Shadows SongFic
by MegaCookie
Summary: A songfic of the song In The Shadows by The Ramsus. Emilia's been longing for something and she doesn't know what. Oblio has been watching Emilia in the shadows...


**Hi everyone! I know I said I don't write fics with romance in them but I see this pair together! Gifts and Secrets will be updated either today or tomorrow and may include some comedy. This song is old but a really good song. This is an EmiliaXOblio but with a minor EmiliaXBodie and BodieXAubrey.**

**_In The Shadows_**

_No sleep  
No sleep until I am done with finding the answer  
Won't stop  
Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer  
Sometimes  
I feel I going down and so disconnected  
Somehow  
I know that I am haunted to be wanted_

Emilia finished her song with a flourish, getting gold stars once again. She had a smile on her face like she always does when she finishes a song but it's not a real smile. She seems happy on the outside, when on the inside she feels longing for something, but she doesn't know what. She has an amazing boyfriend, Bodie, who always awards her with a kiss after her dances but she still feels longing and empty inside. What could it be that she needs?

_I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life  
In the shadows  
In the shadows_

Oblio watched silently among the crowd, watching Emilia. When Emilia finished her song, You Make Me Feel.., she was awarded with yet another kiss from her boyfriend. It killed Oblio a little bit inside every time Bodie kissed Emilia but he was okay since he knew Emilia felt nothing from those kisses.

The crowd dispersed and Emilia looked over the horizon, trying to find that thing she was looking for only to fail like all those other times. Little did she know that what she was looking for was there, watching her only hidden by the shadows. Oblio watched her intently, hoping one day he could have her.

_I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life_

Bodie offered Emilia a ride back home but she decided to walk and clear her head. She took the shortcut down an alleyway, almost completely covered in darkness with the only light coming from the setting sun. Oblio watched and pretty much followed, promising himself he would protect her from the bad things, from the darkness.

Emilia left the darkness of the alleyway into the light of the city and decided to get some dinner since her house was about a 5 minute walk away. She walked into the Café only to find Bodie making out with the one and only Miss Aubrey. Emilia could feel practically hear her heart shatter as she ran out of the café back into the lighted night right when Bodie noticed Emilia saw them. Bodie managed to catch up to Emilia only to get slapped and shoved to the ground by Emilia who ran even faster until she was out of Bodie's sight. She was gonna find the thing she was looking for; even if it was gonna kill her.

_Lately I been walking walking in circles, watching waiting for something  
Feel me touch me heal me, come take me higher_

It took 10 minutes for Emilia to realize she's been going around in circles. Oblio continued watching, making sure she doesn't get hurt especially after she found out Bodie was cheating on her. He continued watching in a nearby dark alleyway only to be run over by Emilia. He helped her up making sure she was okay. Emilia felt the feeling of being healed of her depressing mood from Oblio's touch. No words were said but they were leaning closer and closer to each other until they kissed. Emilia felt herself be lifted higher and higher and a spark surge through her body.

Oblio and Emilia looked into their eyes each filled with a look of satisfaction. They walked to Emilia's house together holding hands and when they reached their destination they said goodbye with a short kiss, the spark surging throughout Emilia's body once again. Who knew that you can find something by looking in the shadows? Because one thing was a fact:

Emilia found what she was looking for.

_I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life  
I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
I've been searching  
I've been living for tomorrows_

_In the shadows_

_In the shadows_  
_I've been waiting_

**I wrote this story in like 10-20 minutes so there may be possible errors. Review and tell me cause I'm planning something big in Gifts and Secrets and another story and I need as much advice as possible!**


End file.
